It is known to form watch bezels at least partially made of synthetic sapphire in order to show, through transparency, a deposit plated in a recess underneath the bezel, for example, forming a scale or a brand name. This configuration has the advantage of protecting the deposit from any mechanical degradation by totally covering it with the sapphire part. However, this configuration may make it difficult to read the decoration because of the transmitted colouring of the deposit fades but also because of the lack of difference in colour between the sapphire and the deposit.